


Silver Blade

by JJJJustine



Category: Sin City - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Millionaire!Remy, Money Boy!Pietro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJustine/pseuds/JJJJustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你想來根煙嗎？”一根細長的香煙遞到他的嘴邊。</p><p>他毫不猶豫地咬住，看著在打火機上歡呼跳躍的火焰在點燃煙尾的瞬間熄滅，然後對上了那雙黑色的眼睛和閃亮的銀頭髮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro Maximoff一直不喜欢这座城市。等到黑暗彻底笼罩本来就看似阴郁的小巷时这种不喜欢的情感就上升成了厌恶，因为疼痛，因为罪恶，因为那些黑暗里隐藏了太多见不得光的东西，人和事。银头发不能让他置身事外，里面掺杂了太多家庭因素。生活在Old Town旁边一点的贫民区是他们仅有的，也是最差的选择，他早该在母亲手中握着方向盘的时候把它迅速地攥在手里，转向右边，这样他们就不会落得现在的处境。

 

或者是他不会落得现在的处境。

 

几个月前他还在贫民区的建筑工地上搬运砖头，比起那些满脸胡渣凶狠样的大块头，瘦长的身躯显然意味着Pietro没法胜任这样的工作，他苦力赚来的几张钞票就多能给他可怜的母亲——她偶尔也为稍微富有一点的家庭洗衣服，但那工作简直糟糕透顶，和仍然抱着布娃娃满地乱跑的小妹妹赚来零星的面包和饭菜，Pietro已经记不清上次喝到新鲜的牛奶是什么时候，那是他的童年，在他的记忆里神秘又遥远，和那个未曾谋面的父亲一起销声匿迹。

 

然后他就踏进了这个地方。进来的方式没那么重要，假如非要说，他是在劳累工作一天之后踩着门框摔进了这个酒吧，不过这是个开始，没有人会跟他碰碰装着美酒的玻璃杯，带着浓重的口音说出一句“wish your life sucks”然后大笑，那个站在吧台旁边看着所有客人和妓女的浓妆艳抹的老女人只会给一个虚伪的微笑，然后叮嘱着怎么做才会讨客人的欢心。

 

那晚他努力说服自己接下这个工作。

 

Pietro将手伸进夹克掏出烟夹在手指中间，他不会抽烟，但这只是讨好客人的一部分，右边的口袋里装着仿造的劣质打火机，看起来再别致也知道这玩意儿不值几个铜板。他的目光扫过舞台上贴着钢管缓慢移动身体的舞女，

 

 “想要来根烟吗？“

 

看着男人敲击着桌面的手指，他将烟送进男人嘴里，那双性感的嘴唇抿起来咬住滤嘴凑了过来，Pietro愣了好一会儿才不那么熟练的将烟点上。

 

“看来不止我一个人是新来的，Boy。”

 

烟味喷在脸上。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “這意味著你被我操哭的幾率至少提高了幾十個百分點。“

Pietro觉得Remy在他向他搭话的时候就知道了他的工作和年龄，那双红黑色的眼睛（它，理论上不该具有侦查内心的功能）看着他的时候他总会觉得棕色头发，坐在调酒师对面，对着背后所有艳舞女郎和口哨声无动于衷的男人像极了一只拥有完美外表的狐狸，尽管如此，Remy LeBeau还是在向旅馆前台小姐定下一间房间的同时一把搂住他的腰，毫不介意地用嘴唇在他的耳后磨蹭着，将数目不小的一打钞票摸着他的牛仔裤后腰塞进口袋，旅馆就在出了酒吧下一个街角那儿，霓虹灯闪着恶俗的粉红色，把老城里充斥的没完没了的情欲诠释地恰到好处。

 

年龄只能证明你不该踏进酒吧，而不证明你不能。那沓钞票让PIETRO更加坚定地抓紧男人的风衣向下拉扯，脑袋里却想着接下来好几个月无需再担心食物，衣服和其他任何可能需要的东西——好极了。

 

出了电梯走向房间的走廊上他们不断地接吻，在Pietro的后背好多次在折转当中重重地撞上墙面的同时他才意识到那件深蓝衬衫包裹的身体或许并不比那些工地上的工人消瘦太多，昏暗的灯光把他的脸庞和露出大半的脖颈妆点地恰到好处，他能感到他的眉毛正因为初次没有经验的体验微微皱紧，紧张而青涩。可现在说什么都没法停下来了，于是他有些焦急地拉扯着那件碍事的长风衣，任由Remy把他的夹克从身上脱下。无论如何，现在他成功地扯下了男人的风衣，然后将它夹在臂弯里了。

 

“Easy，boy。”Remy的手指夹着那张房卡，在扶着他腰的同时刷卡推开房门，吱吱响声让Pietro觉得老板娘应该花每个晚上赚到的那笔钱去换几扇新的木门，它们来源于嫖客和荡妇，他决不是他们的其中之一——出于迫不得已他才会作出这样的选择。他听见带着法语口音的英语从那双嘴唇中吐出，然后Pietro咬上它，传入口腔的都是威士忌和低劣烟草的味道。Remy灵活的舌尖趁着他的分神舔舐着唇缝，焦急地长驱直入。

 

房间里很旧，不算脏，但更好的旅馆在几个街角外的小巷子里，而他的客人裤子里的阴茎硬的像是石头。Pietro将Remy推倒在床上，跨在他的腰跨上开始有些焦急地拉扯那件深蓝色的衬衣，紧扣的钮扣为难了他，而男人的舌尖硬是钻进他的口腔强而有力地篡夺去所有空气，然后给了Pietro一个玩味的笑容。“看来有人需要一点帮助。”

 

“这取决于他是否会接受它。”

 

他终于费劲地扯开了最后一粒纽扣，差点把昂贵但脆弱的布料扯成两片，然后Pietro倾下身体，将炙热的呼吸和吻恶劣地印在Remy的脖颈上，把响亮的吮吸声当作回礼，银色头发被汗水黏在额头。Remy攥住那截奶白色的手腕，抓着他的手指向上到达脖颈，抚摸过那些与Pietro的唇色一样殷红的吻痕。

 

“我会接受它们。”

 

“还会有更好的。”

 

Pietro的嘴唇向下移动，颤抖着落下一个个时轻时重的吮吸和亲吻，潦草地绕过乳头——尊崇着本能去做，刻意在男人腹肌的部位一路舔过，扯下皮带将手探进那条似乎是故意卖弄的低腰内裤，他套弄几下，接着用指甲划过端口处抹上渗出的液体，再将那些透明的黏液抹在嘴唇上，一口气吞入整个硬起的阴茎，感觉攥着他头发的手又紧了一点，督促着他去抚慰无法抑制的欲望。Pietro听着Remy在过程中发出的沉重叹息，和那一样沉重的阴茎粗大地可怕，将他的口腔撑大到极限，随着男人的挺动扫过上颚，让他差点干呕出来。他侧过头调整了姿势，用稍稍冰凉的双手摩擦包裹不到的根部，带有少许技巧和力道的每一次吮吸都让好听的音调从男人的嘴唇里吐露出声，Pietro吸着他就像在吮吸一根棒棒糖或者别的东西，他让舌尖绕着端口不断地打转，感受那根阴茎正因为这些动作不断地变得湿润。

 

等他不再为那根依旧硬挺的阴茎口交之后Pietro才解开牛仔裤的纽扣，让它顺着他的腿滑下去落在地上，常年晒不到阳光让他的身体显得修长洁白，可能是体质原因，也没有因为几个月在烈日炎炎之下带着防护帽和脏兮兮的衣服干体力活而晒黑，Pietro爬上床重新坐到男人的腰胯之上，不知道第几次开始为接下来的事犯难。润滑剂就被放在床头——他只要简单地低下头亲吻因为先前的快感而闭上了眼睛的男人，然后伸手抓过那个特殊的小瓶子就行，他尝试着那么去做，说服自己用有些发颤的手指抓住那个瓶子，一边持续亲吻一边打开瓶盖，慌乱的动作让少许冰凉的液体全都倾倒在了手上，Pietro将手伸到身后，缓慢地将一根手指刺进那个从未被当做这种用途使用过的狭小洞口。

 

说句实话——他从未想过有一天他会做这样的“体力活”，仅仅是为了得到更多的钱在节日到来之前给他的小妹妹买一个像模像样的礼物。秉持着这个想法，当他将第二根手指伸进洞口的时候就更坚定了点，将冰凉的液体涂在紧缩的穴口附近，试着抚平那些皱褶，忍下疼痛用呻吟来让自己显得放松而镇定。他听见Remy在暗笑，没有问是为了什么，Pietro只是再次用嘴唇封住那双唇瓣，只让从唇间泻出的呻吟和喘息解释一切。他吻过男人的鼻梁和眼睛，然后把所有的小秘密埋进心底，在肠壁稍微放松下来后缓慢地用下身不断地磨蹭起那根蓄势待发的硬物，脱下最后一层布料，指尖在扩张开的穴口抹着润滑剂转了一圈，抬起臀部将整根阴茎一口气吞进去。

 

下一秒疼痛的感觉取代了所有想法占领了Pietro的脑海。阴茎填满身体的感觉让他觉得那根东西比十多分钟前撑开他的嘴的东西还要涨大更多，更深，更粗，更加炙热地抵着他，好像再深一点就能顶到肚子，脆弱的腺体被狠狠擦过，快感连着疼痛让他几乎一下子瘫到在那具小麦色的躯体之上，击破了所有精心伪装出来的熟练和浪荡——他不知道这有没有被那双蛊惑人心的红黑眸子看破，但他发出的呻吟和叫喊微弱，带着属于他年龄的青涩和幼稚。他将全身的力气都花在了接纳那根肉刃上，努力地撑起身体上下移动着浅浅地套弄着，收获的是Remy伸手按着他的腰主动的挺动，但这让他的疼痛加剧了，带着哭腔的呜咽声传出来，每次对着腺体的撞击都让Pietro弯下腰伏在他的胸口，呻吟着，将吻再一次重叠地印在男人的胸口。

 

汗水把他的身体衬得比平时更加苍白，看起来虚弱地不堪一击，将双腿分的更开了些让身体在重力作用之下沉下去，轻松地让阴茎插进肠道的最深处，无意识地绞紧内壁包裹炙热的肉棒，弓起后背感受那些痛苦，所有的担忧和疼痛全都化为乌有，甚至——Pietro开始觉得他不仅仅是因为钱而忍受着在他体内有规则地律动着的阴茎，而是因为Remy身上那些足够吸引人的特质。而他的确是个万人迷，Pietro在他的眼睛里就可以看出来——猜不出那双瞳孔里曾经照出过多少女郎的影子来，反正，她们一个都没有留下痕迹。那些手指充满经验，抚慰他渗出了液体的前端，将它抹到交合处混着流出的润滑剂和肠液一起，让他的脑海在十多年来头一次浮现出那么多色情的场面。

 

Pietro不再努力撑开眼皮看着Remy，任由男人将吻落在他有点潮湿的眼角，又伸出舌尖将它舔湿，当做之前他在他胸口留下吻痕的回礼。被侵犯的撕裂般的疼痛以及所剩无几，甜美快感逐渐占了上风，促使他夹紧Remy的腰身全盘接受了所有后者所给予他的快感，甚至挺动着腰去迎合抽动和操弄，像个——老城里任何一个淫荡的婊子。于是他想要得到的东西变得更多，开始渴求Remy心中会认为他有什么不同的地方起来。

 

“我不知道你能保持那么久，就这样该死的沉默。”

 

他回过神来，张开眼睛重新看着Remy的脸颊，没有刮干净的胡渣在接吻的时候感觉有些扎人，但这种时候也变得莫名性感起来，更加猛烈的撞击让Pietro几乎没法吐露出完整的句子，只是发出断断续续的呻吟声，感受到肠道里持续挺动的柱体空前涨大，暴起的青筋让他把阴茎的形状连同它填满自己的感觉全都刻画在了脑子里。

 

“……但这反而让我性欲高涨，你知道这是什么意思吗，小猫？“

 

Pietro在即将将他击垮的快感下胡乱地咬着嘴唇摇晃脑袋，Remy只用了很轻的力气就握着他的腰将他抬了起来，穴口在硬物退出的瞬间收缩着想要挽留住什么，而不是那可悲的空虚感，然后他被翻过去，腰侧带着剥茧的双手来回摩擦，让他的皮肤泛红发热，那双健壮的手臂——Pietro能想象Remy肌肉绷紧的模样，揽过小腹箍着他的腰让他将臀部抬得更高。

 

“这意味着你被我操哭的几率至少提高了几十个百分点。“

 

火热的性器再一次压上穴口，抵在股缝间磨蹭片刻后毫不犹豫地挺身插入，径直撞上敏感点带来的刺激让他的阴茎在几乎没有得到抚慰的情况下射出白浊，瘫软的腰部随着猛烈的操弄摇晃，短T被撩上胸口，而他在垂下头抵着床单获得片刻休息的同时就目睹到男人的手指稍稍粗暴地揉捏拉扯粉红胸膛上脆弱的乳尖，感官与视觉上的双重刺激那么强烈，像是漩涡把他吞噬，又像海浪一样把他的身体撞击到散架才会停止。

 

“……你不知道我会多爱这个，你也是。”

 

他能感受到Remy伏在他的背上，就跟刚才他自然地趴在他的胸口一样，无法抑制地在身底下那具躯体上印下一个个烙印，伸出舌尖虔诚地舔湿那些痕迹，十足的情色场面。他也能感受到这些快感一次又一次的让他沉沦，完完全全的忘记这不过是他维持生计的手段，Pietro紧闭双眼，不再是那个满心想着为家庭做些什么的男孩，而是个普通的城市青少年，沉迷在那个男人不知何名的魅力下——像种魔术。

 

这魔术正埋身于他的身体深处，带着炙热律动，灼烧经过的每一处，像燎原之火越烧越旺，最终点燃他的心脏，让它也为之炙热起来。而Pietro猜不准这种魔术，只能为它喊叫，为它到达高潮，为它湿润，再次为它兴奋，然后等到潮水褪去一切都疲倦下来。

 

滚烫的精液射进身体的同时Pietro也跟着再一次释放出来，眼泪染湿了被单和脸颊，最终被男人温柔的吻去，被厚实的指腹抹开，还未干枯的白液顺着腿根留下，Remy将它恶意地抹在他的嘴唇上然后给了他一个混着精液味儿的吻。在男人手臂的环绕之下，久违的安全感重新充斥他的身体，只有他的大脑才能告诉他Pietro有多想留住这些。

 

等到明天——Pietro想——这一切，就都会没有了。不管是Remy还是安全感都只限于一个夜晚。

 

而那些支票后面写着电话的剧情都是些狗屁玩意。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hail Gamquick！
> 
> 看了Sin City之後的突發奇想，原本是為了寫肉結果不願意看到這兩人不在一起所以硬生生把他們寫到了一塊。
> 
> 一瞬間想到的梗，希望大家能喜歡。


End file.
